U.S. Pat. No. 7,164,606 B1, which issued on Jan. 16, 2007, to Poplevine et al., discloses an all PMOS 4-transistor non-volatile memory (NVM) cell that utilizes reverse Fowler-Nordheim tunneling for programming.
Referring to FIG. 1, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,164,606, in accordance with the method of programming an NVM array that includes all-PMOS 4-transistor NVM cells having commonly-connected floating gates, for each cell 100 in the array that is to be programmed, all of the electrodes of the cell are grounded. Then, an inhibiting voltage VN is applied to the bulk-connected source region Vr of the cell's read transistor Pr, to the commonly-connected drain, bulk and source regions Ve of the cell's erase transistor Pe, and to the drain region Dr of the read transistor Pr. The source region Vp and the drain region Dp of the cell's programming transistor Pw are grounded. The bulk Vnw of the programming transistor Pw is optional; it can be grounded or it can remain at the inhibiting voltage VN. For all cells in the NVM array that are not selected for programming, the inhibiting voltage VN is applied to the Vr, Ve and Dr electrodes and is also applied to the Vp, Dp and Vnw electrodes. The control gate voltage Vc of the cell's control transistor Pc is then swept from 0V to a maximum programming voltage Vcmax in a programming time Tprog. The control gate voltage Vc is then ramped down from the maximum programming voltage Vcmax to 0V. All electrodes of the cell and the inhibiting voltage VN are then returned to ground.
As described in detail in the '606 patent, the all-PMOS 4-transistor NVM cell disclosed therein relies on reverse Fowler-Nordheim tunneling for programming. That is, when the potential difference between the floating gate electrode of the programming transistor of the all-PMOS NVM cell and the drain, source and bulk region electrodes of the programming transistor exceeds a tunneling threshold voltage, electrons tunnel from the drain and source electrodes to the floating gate, making the floating gate negatively charged.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,164,606 is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety to provide background information regarding the present invention.
The all-PMOS 4-transistor NVM cell programming technique disclosed in the '606 patent provides advantages of both low current consumption, allowing the ability to simultaneously program a large number of cells without the need for high current power sources, and a simple program sequence. To read data from the all-PMOS NVM cell 100, output current is sensed and compared either to a reference current or by using a differential cell structure. In addition, to translate the sensed current into a data output, a sense amplifier and latching circuit are usually required. The sense amplifier transforms the sensed current to a corresponding voltage level. The latching circuit stores the data output, since the sense amplifier is usually turned off after the cell's read cycle. Use of the sense amplifier circuit and the latching circuit adds significantly to the total area of the NVM cell array.
Thus, there is a need for an NVM cell of reduced size compared with that of the all-PMOS NVM cell, but that retains its advantages.